Monstrous
Monstrous is the tenth episode of Season 4 and the fifty-eighth episode of the Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott and Kira protect the remnants of Satomi's Pack while Malia and Stiles team up to uncover the origins of the Deadpool. Recap Kira saves Brett Talbot and his sister, Lorilee from a team of Hunters who are after them to collect their bounties from the Deadpool. Scott, after having a conversation with Liam about the fact that not all of the McCall Pack's members and allies have survived Beacon Hills' supernatural events, rushes to the animal clinic, where he reunites with Kira and meets Satomi Ito and what remains of her pack. Stiles and Malia reconcile and discovers that the tape left by Lydia's grandmother was made at the lake house. Meanwhile, Lydia tries to get Meredith to talk about her role in the Deadpool, but Meredith says that she will only talk to Peter Hale. After realizing that Meredith knew him while he was comatose, Peter uses the Werewolf memory manipulation ritual to view her memories. Lydia discovers that, during Meredith's stay in the hospital in 2009, Meredith was placed in the same room as Peter. She involuntarily listened to Peter's thoughts; since Peter was trapped in his mind while his body was comatose, he had nothing to do but rant in his head about how his sister Talia ignored his warnings and allowed the Argent Hunters to decimate their family. It was because of this ranting that Peter plotted to create a Deadpool of all the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills, using his $117 million in bearer bonds from his inheritance to fund it, in the belief that it would allow him to "raze the earth" and allow him to recreate the supernatural community in his image. He went on to say that he wanted to start with professional assassins before then disseminating it further to Hunters and any amateur, as he believed that for the right price, anyone could be corrupted by money. Meredith then planned to enact the Deadpool just as Peter wanted, and when Meredith heard Lydia's scream at the moment when Allison was killed by the Oni, she decided to carry out Peter's plan; she used Brunski to steal Peter's money from the Hale Vault, and used her powers to create a list of all of the supernatural creatures in town, even putting herself on the list for $1 million. Meanwhile, the Hunters track down Satomi's pack to the abandoned Argent Arms International, where Braeden, Chris, Derek, Kira and Scott fight them off. During the fight, Scott's full Werewolf form becomes even more monstrous-looking, but is able to regain control when the Hunter he was fighting surrenders. At the Martin Lake House, Stiles and Malia discover a room filled with old computer servers behind the wall of the soundproofed study at the lake house, which they find is powering the Deadpool. Thanks to Lydia's instructions, they are able to shut down the computers, deactivating hit-list and terminating all of the Benefactor's contracts. With their contracts terminated, the remaining hunters withdraw, collecting their wounded and dead before vanishing from the warehouse. In the sewers, Peter meets with Kate and, despite being rattled by his encounter with Meredith, continues with his plan to kill Scott and steal his Alpha powers. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Lily Mariye as Satomi Ito *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Brandon Boyce as Dr. Vandenburg *Lily Bleu Andrew as Lorilee Rohr Guest Cast *Aaron Hendry as Brunski (voice only) (uncredited) *Anthony Molinari as Hunter (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The title refers to Scott's brief monstrous transformation, Satomi and Argent's conversation about Werewolves being violent creatures, and Lydia and Meredith's conversation, where Lydia stated, "Not all monsters do monstrous things." *It was discovered that the old-fashioned computers that run the Deadpool were hidden behind the wall in Lorraine Martin's study at the Martin lake house, which Stiles and Malia were able to shut down with a key hidden in an old wine bottle. *It was also discovered that Lorraine predicted all of the deaths of those on the Deadpool prior to her death, which is why she left the computer code, Mountain Ash, and other clues for Lydia to find near her eighteenth birthday. *Lily Bleu Andrew, who plays Lorilee Rohr, is the sister of Claire Bryétt Andrew (who plays Sydney) and the daughter of Tim Andrew, a director and executive producer of Teen Wolf. Body Count *Unknown number of Hunters - gunshot wounds; killed by Chris Argent, Derek Hale, and/or Braeden Locations *Beacon Hills High School **Bus Bay **Lacrosse Field *McCall House **Living Room **Kitchen *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Stiles' Room **Meredith and Peter's Room *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Sheriff's Office **Bullpen **Interrogation Room *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Reception Area **Exam Room *Wolfsbane Growhouse *Argent Arms International *Martin Lake House **Banshee Study *Beacon Hills Sewers Soundtrack *"Echoes" by Eliza Hull **Malia and Stiles rekindle their relationship at the hospital with a kiss. Gallery Monstrous liam.gif Satomi's pack monstous.png 4x10 Melissa and Stiles.png Monstrous stiles and malia 1.png Monstrous brett argent.png Monstrous peter and meredith 2.png Monstrous peter and meredith.jpg Monstrous derek.jpg Monstrous scott.png Monstrous sheriff's station.png Monstrous peter and meredith 1.png Monstrous peter.gif Monstrous stiles and malia 2.png Monstrous stiles and malia 3.png Monstrous stiles and malia.gif Monstrous lorilee.png Monstrous scott 1.gif Monstrous battle aftermath.png Monstrous scott and kira 1.png Monstrous scott and kira.png Monstrous lydia and meredith.jpg Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 4